Valentine's Day
by eHarley09
Summary: When two girls realize that their best friends like them, they must figure out their feelings before their friendship is ruined forever. Rated K plus for some language and for some 10 plus scenes. SyoxOC OtoyaxOC


**Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first ever [posted] fanfiction! It's a collab with NaruHinalover22. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I [sadly …] do not own Utapri. Makato Tanaka is my OC and belongs to me (eHarley09) and Hikari Takashi is NaruHinalover22's OC and, therefore, belongs to her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Makato's POV)

I've never really felt the sensation of being 'swept off your feet' like stories have explained, or having the feeling that anything is possible. Finding that 'special someone' had absolutely no importance to me. That is, until that one fateful Valentine's Day …

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

It was a cold winter evening in February. Snowflakes fell softly from the sky, creating a white blanket over Saotome Academy. Some students were staying warm inside their dorm room, while others made the best out of the weather by having snowball fights and taking strolls.

Makato Tanaka was hanging out with her friends in Otoya's room. They were all chatting and playing while she and her friend Syo played video games.

Syo and Makato were sitting criss-cross beside each other on the floor, their eyes glued to the television as they versed each other in Need for Speed.

"Oh yah! You see that drift Mi-chan, I rocked that, admit it!" Syo yelled, mashing the controller buttons.

Mi-chan was Makato's nickname that only her closest family and friends called her. Syo has been her best guy friend ever since they first met in kindergarten. He was one of the few people she could fully trust and confide in, even if she didn't show it. They did almost everything together.

Makato just smirked and went onto high ground, spinning in mid-air and landing in front of Syo's car, catching him off guard. With that move she finished her third lap, beating Syo's high score by 10 seconds.

"YES!" Makato's arms shot up, "The champ wins again, AND I broke your record! I would love to see you try and beat that!"

"YOU CHEATER!" Syo said, exploding with anger, moving to tackle Makato.

"'All is fair in love and war', as a great poet once said. And in this case, video games" Makato shot back.

Hikari, Makato's roommate, was sitting at the dining table, looking at the two going at each other. She burst into laughter, along with Otoya.

"OOO! Syo-chan just got beat by a GIRL!" Hikari mocked, causing Syo's face to turn a bright red.

Syo whipped around and growled angrily at Hikari, "Shut up!"

He started advancing towards Hikari (who was giving him a 'bring it on' look), when Makato grabbed his arm "Hey, wanna have a rematch?" She started.

Syo turned to look at her, his anger dissipating slowly.

"Huh, wait what? Oh, yeah, sure if you want to." He yawned, then smirking, "but you may want to rethink that, since it's obvious who's gonna win this time!"

"Yeah, me" Makato replied.

Hikari just laughed and continued talking to Otoya.

Tokiya looked towards the four of them from his desk. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but swiftly shut it. Picking up his books, he made his way towards the door.

"Oh, and where are you going, Toki-kun?" Otoya looked in his direction.

Tokiya turned his head and said sternly, "Somewhere… _quiet_"

"Aw, Tokiya, why don't you stay? Please, for me?" Otoya pouted, but Tokiya just rolled his eyes and left.

The group of friends continued to laugh and chat for hours. The bright winter sun had just begun to sink into the horizon, casting eerie shadows around the room. Otoya looked at Hikari, and smiled, until he noticed Hikari was looking at him.

"Oto-kun" She started, grinning despite herself. "Wanna take a walk?"

Otoya responded with an impish grin of his own. "Of course ... after all, didn't I promise to always stay with you?"

"No." Hikari scowled, displeasure coursing through her veins, "Don't you WANT to come with me? You're one of my best friends. If you're my friend only because of _that_, then you may as well stay"

Otoya looked at her with widened eyes. _Is that why she thinks I'm her friend?_

"Hika-chan, listen!" Otoya blurted out, "I'm your friend NOT because of what I said when we were young. I'm your friend because I like you!"

Otoya covered his mouth right after, hoping his friend didn't notice his. To bad that covering his mouth gave it away.

Hikari narrowed her bright red eyes. Did he just say what she thought he said, or was her mind playing tricks on her?

"Otoya..." The named person cringed after hearing her speak without a honorific, "You meant that you're my friend because you like my personality, not what I thought you said right...?"

Otoya's face said it all.

"RIGHT, OTOYA? You... you... don't mean you... _like _me?"

"Hi-Hikari… I-I..." At that he ducked his head, not trusting his voice anymore.

Hikari shed silent tears, running from the room. It was a moment later that Otoya realized what he had done.

"HIKARI –WAIT!" He yelled after her, chasing her all the way to the park.

* * *

(Syo and Makato)

Syo was starting to get tired of getting his butt whooped in Need For Speed, so he decided to change the game to something more his style.

"Guitar Hero?" Makato cocked her head, having never heard of the game before.

Syo gave a toothy grin and handed his friend a guitar. "You scared?"

Makato grabbed the guitar by the neck. "You wish"

The game commenced and rock music blasted from the television, being able to be heard ten doors down. Quick as lightning, the two friends fingers ran swiftly over the keys. For neither of them being able to play the guitar, they did remarkably well. Syo started singing along to the music, causing Makato to follow.

In the midst of all this chaos, Makato looked over at Syo. His bright blue eyes were full of determination and his gaze never turned away from the screen. Suddenly, a gear clicked inside Makato's head and a flashback overtook her.

* * *

(Makato's Memories)

_"That's mine!"_

_A four year old fell to the ground, looking up at the bully towering over her. He grabbed the stuffed lion she held in her hand and stuck his large tongue out._

_"You're such a baby, Maka-baka!"_

_Tears began flowing down my rosy red cheeks as I began to cry. "That's mine!" I screamed out in frustration._

_I stood up to retrieve my stuffed animal just to be knocked down once more. Fear overtook my body, making me flinch. I was scared as I wondered just __**what**__ the bully would do next._

_Unexpectedly, a short boy with even shorter blonde hair stood in front of the bully._

_"Leave her alone, you big bully!" He yelled, determination shining in his aqua blue eyes._

_The bully smirked, looking down at him, thinking of an easy victory. "What are you going to do, Ochibi?"_

_The smaller boy's cheeks flushed red, eyes turning into blue flames that burned fiercely. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"_

_He punched the bully down with all the power his arm could muster. The bully collapsed on the floor, tears filling his eyes. He scrambled away, calling for his 'mommy'. They never saw him again._

_The boy turned towards me, a smile lighting up his rosy face. Holding out his hand, he called out "I'm Syo. What's your name?"_

_I felt a compelling rush of admiration as I took his hand, staring at his eyes "Makato. Thank you very much!"_

_"You're welcome" My newest and best friend grinned._

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Makato smiled, thinking of the first time she and Syo met as Chibis.

Syo looked at the points, ready to gloat, when he started realizing Makato's score was dropping rapidly. He turned his head towards her, but when he saw her eyes were focused on his, he raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"What's up, Mi-chan?"

Shaken out of her daze, Makato decided to answer with just shrugging. "Oh, nothing"

Not convinced, Syo put the game on pause and pried at Makato, asking her many questions. Some silly. Makato let out a soft chuckle; glad to have her best friend with her. She knew in her heart that nothing would _ever_ come between them.

* * *

The moon shone bright in the sky, its rays phasing into Otoya's room. Makato gave up gaming when Syo beat her brutally in Guitar Hero. Now the friends sat together, playing truth or dare.

"Dare" Makato chose, feeling overly confident.

"Alright …" Syo began. "I dare you to run around campus in only a bathing suit, screaming 'I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY COAT!'"

Makato widened her eyes and quickly looked out the window at the falling snow.

"No way in h-"

_Knock knock knock_

The two turned their heads simultaneously towards the door.

"I'll get it" Makato huffed, slowly standing up and making her way to the door.

But on her way, she tripped over the electrical cord for the lamp and fell to the floor, landing _right_ on top of Syo. The lamp came down with a deafening crash, plunging the room into darkness. Makato gasped and opened her dark eyes, noticing the brighter ones beneath her. The moonlight reflected off them, giving off a bright glow. Silence started filling the room, as all that could be heard was their thick breathing.

For what felt like hours they looked into each other's eyes- no, _souls_-not daring to even _move_. Suddenly, an unknown emotion rushed through Makato like a tidal wave, pulling her into a sea of confusion. At the moment, the door swung open, revealing a tall teenager with shaggy blond hair. They both whipped their heads towards the door, looking like deer caught in the headlights. It was Natsuki.

The male broke into a smile.

"AWW! My little Syo-chan got a girlfriend! How cute!" Natsuki clasp his hands on his cheeks, a widening grin spreading across his face.

"GAH!" Syo yelled. His skin was a combination of bright red and pink, due to embarrassment and anger.

Makato flew off of Syo, blushing wildly herself. Syo stampeded towards his roommate. Grabbing him by the shirt, he pushed his face into Natsuki's.

"If you tell **anyone **about this... you. will. DIE!" Syo hissed.

Natsuki chuckled, giving them a wink, "No problem, Syo-chan! I won't tell anyone about you and your koi"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Syo's cheeks burned, looking back at Makato.

Natsuki just shrugged and pushed Syo off of him. He backed away and out through the door and continued walking down the hall, laughing quietly to himself.

Syo turned to Makato and stared at the ground. "We will never mention this again"

Makato nodded, fumbling with her fingers. "Agreed, but first..."

With a battle cry resounding through the dorms, Makato threw her fist towards Syo and punched him through the wall.

"PERVERTTTT!"

* * *

**(A's/N)**

**Hikari (NaruHinalover22) : "Hey Maka-Chan, look at this boss writing, which was thanks to me of course *epic face* oh by the way, I blame you for being so late at delivering this :3"**

**Makato (eHarley09): "I wasn't late, **_**you**_** were late to edit it"**

**Hikari: "Don't lie to make yourself feel better :3"**

**Makato: "Look at the date I sent you this story **_**then**_** we'll see who's the liar :P"**

**Hikari: "OH, YOU WANNA GO THAT WAY? How DARE you think you could mess with the Hikari. *tone turns demonic* You shall RUE the day you dare challenge me (Like Kira did- no one ask about that-) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

**Makato: "Ok then ..." *backs away* "SYO, OTOYA, get your virtual butts over here!" (Syo and Otoya appear)**

**Hikari: *transforms into princess with jutsu* "OTO-KUN, you're looking sexeh as always :D"**

**Otoya: *sweatdrops* Hi ... Hikari ...**

**Syo & Makato: *look at eachother, moving away slowly* "We'll leave you two alone ..." (insert Otoya anime tears T-T)**

**Hikari: "MAKATO! WAIT FOR ME D:"**

**Otoya: "Oh what a relief. I can escape now"**

**Hikari: "Come on Sound-kun"**

**Otoya: "Damn ..."**

**Syo: *comes out from corner* "See you next time, minna-san!"**

**Makato: "Ja!"**


End file.
